A station may establish a connection to a wireless communications network. The wireless communications network may include cellular networks, WiFi networks, etc. A Long Term Evolution radio access network (LTE-RAN) is a particular type of cellular network. One features of stations that operate in accordance with the standards of the LTE-RAN is a power save mode known as Discontinuous Reception (DRX) in which the station or components thereof enter an idle mode when no data transmissions are scheduled. Specifically, when the station is inactive with respect to transmitting/receiving data to/from the LTE-RAN for a specific amount of time, the station may enter the DRX mode which includes active periods and idle periods for the as indicated in a DRX schedule. The station and the components wake to the active mode to receive control information from the LTE-RAN at known times according to the DRX schedule, for example, to determine if a data transmission has been scheduled. When no transmissions are scheduled, the station may then enter the idle mode until the next scheduled active mode.
The LTE-RAN and the various wireless communications networks may operate at respective frequencies and/or use respective Radio Access Technologies (RAT). As such, the station may further be configured to perform inter-RAT (iRAT) and/or inter-frequency measurements when more than one network is determined to be available at a given location in which the station is disposed. By performing the iRAT and/or the inter-frequency measurements, the station may determine whether a more optimal network is present for connection.